


A Study Date in Room 404

by Lucashrooms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: But before Chapter 4, Cuddling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horror, I'm sorry Steve, Implied Relationships, Kisses, Larry is a goof, Marijuana, Multi, Other, Pizza, Polyamory, Sal is full of sass, Sal is the main braincell but don't be fooled, Study Date, Study Date turned Movie Date, Takes place after chapter 3, The Reader's name is Blank, They're all dummies with low impulse control, he's just as dummie, horror movies, silly nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucashrooms/pseuds/Lucashrooms
Summary: Finals are coming up, so Sal and Larry arrange a study date with Blank!Course that all changes when Larry brings out the pot.Blank Belongs to meSally Face belongs to Steve Gabry
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Study Date in Room 404

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vent_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_monster/gifts).



> Howdy! Welcome to I push away all the things I have to do to write fanfiction, a story in twelve parts-
> 
> If you want more about Blank, I will be writing a story with them in it! It will be up soon! 
> 
> This is more of a gift to my friend Crypt, who had to endure me spamming them last night, you rock, son!

“I’ve got the goods!” Larry shouted as he kicked open the door, making the two figures inside jump at the sound of the door hitting the wall.

“Do you have to do that everytime?” Blank asked, raising an eyebrow as the taller male walked in with armfuls of snacks. They thought of standing to help the man, but Sal beat them to it, walking over and grabbing a few bags of chips and tossing them on the coffee table, making sure not to knock over the mugs and energy drinks set down beforehand.

“Gotta keep ya on your toes, Gummy Worm.” The brunet teased, chucking a bag of sour gummies at them, which they fumbled to catch. “Ma said she’ll order a pizza up later.” 

“Oh my god Lisa, sweep me off my feet!~” Blank jokes, collapsing back on the couch and grabbing their textbook. Ugh, Trigonometry... 

Finals were coming up, which meant that Blank had to get their shit together. Lucky for them, Sal had decided to set up a “Study Date” in hopes that it would kick start both Blank and Larry’s productivity. Blank would normally be fine, but god damn if math wasn’t their weakest subject. Larry always teased them that it was because they were a disaster gay, and Blank smacked him upside the head for it. 

“Heh..” They chuckled, thinking back to that memory, and Sal’s head perked up.

“What’s up, B?” The softer spoken male asked, shaking the purple haired teen out of their head. “Is something wrong..?”

“It’s nothin’ Sally Face. Just thinkin’ about some stuff. It’s all good.” Sal tilted his head, making his pigtails swish a bit, but he accepted the answer, turning back to the brunet who took a seat on the bean bag next to the table. 

“Did you bring your stuff?” he asked, gesturing over to the pile of Textbooks that littered the sofa and parts of the coffee table. “I know you’ve been having problems with English.” 

The brunet reached over and grabbed an energy drink, cracking it open and taking a large swig, before he nodded. “Yeah, it’s over there dude.” Larry gestured over to his bag sitting next to the sofa where Blank was working. “I still gotta work on that paper from a few weeks ago.”

“You haven’t turned that in??” Sal asked, reaching over for his own textbook and a water bottle. He still had his mask on, but he was no stranger to taking it off in front of these two. 

The group fell into a comfortable silence after a bit, the only sounds being the occasional crinkle of a chip bag, a question about something that someone was working on or the occasional huff where one of them forgot to breathe (which happened quite a lot with this trio). 

Eventually, the apartment doorbell rang, and Blank hopped up off the couch. Stretching, they headed over to the door and opened it, meeting the gaze of a shakey pizza man, his in hand two medium sized boxes.

“P-Pizza delivery..” The man stuttered, holding out the boxes. “Th-That’ll be 14.65…” Blank smirked and reached into their pocket for their wallet, only to find it was not there. 

“Aw shit. Sal, can you bring me my wallet?” The blue haired boy perked up and looked around before he spotted it, grabbing and standing to walk over to the door. The pizza man began to shake even harder as Sal’s masked face poked out of the door, plopping the leather wallet into Blank’s hand.

“Here you go.” The boy hummed, reaching out and taking the pizza’s and heading back in, snickering at Larry’s loud whoop of excitement. “Get the plates, Larry Face, we dine like kings!”

Blank snickered at antics, before they opened their wallet and pulled out a 20, setting it into the frozen pizza guy's hand. “Keep the change.” They then turned and shut the door in the man’s face, leaving him trembling in the hallway. 

“So what else did you have planned?” Sal asked as Larry came back from the kitchenette with a stack of plates and napkins. Blank was clearing off the table as the brunet plopped down on his bean bag again. “I know you didn’t expect to just study.” he snickered as Larry made a mock-offended noise, his hand reaching up and pushing against his chest.

“The audacity, Sally face!” He scoffed, and Blank rolled their eyes, reaching into Larry’s bag and pulling out a DVD and a pre-rolled blunt stored in a plastic baggie, sending the brunet a raised brow. “..Well ya caught me.” He admitted with a pout, which sent the room into giggles. 

And that was how the three ended up lazed across the sofa watching some D-grade horror movie and chewing on pretty crappy pizza and blazed out of their shits. At this point, Blank was using Larry as a makeshift bed.Curled up against his chest, one hand absently tossing gummy bears into their maw and the other one running through Sal’s hair as he leaned against them. The blue haired boy had taken off his mask and let his pigtails down, resting the prosthetic on top of the coffee table next to the Ashtray.

“This movie sucks.” He said after a bit, taking a hit from the half smoked blunt, before he handed it up to Larry who nodded his agreement. 

“We’ve seen scarier shit. Remember the Bologna Incident?” Blank gagged at the thought, reaching up and swiping at Larry, who snickered at their inaccuracy. “Sorry, sorry. Anyways the CGI is terrible. “

“It looks like they used maple syrup instead of blood.” Blank laughed as a woman on the screen got her throat slit by the killer. Though, the jumpscare that happened next did surprise them, making their hand that was going through Sal’s hair jerk and suddenly pull it, making the smaller male wince. “Ah shit! Sorry, Sal!”

“Don’t worry about it.” The male said after a bit, looking up and locking eyes with the purple haired teen. Blank sighed and leaned down, pressing a small kiss to the side of the boy's mouth. He chuckled at it, but gave one back. 

“Heey, am I being left out of this kiss fest? Not fair, Cool Ranch.” Larry whined, cutting his eyes away from the terrible movie with a sarcastic huff. Blank rolled their eyes at the older male before they broke away from Sal and leaned up and gave him his own kiss. 

“You better, you big baby?” They teased, taking the blunt from his hand and taking a drag as he grinned and wrapped his hand around them, resting their head on his chest. 

“Very much, thank you Blanket.” he hummed, turning his eyes back to the movie. Blank shook their head, calling both boys goofs in their head as they set down the blunt in the ash tray, before leaning back into Larry’s chest. After a bit, they began to doze off, reaching down and pulling Sal closer to them for warmth, which made him laugh, but he didn't fight against it.

"Goodnight, B." He whispered, reaching up and pressing another kiss to their face. 

"Have a nice dream." Larry added after a bit, pressing his own kiss to their forehead, which made the teen hum and curl up against him more.

"I love you guys..." 

**"We love you too."**


End file.
